


Oh, Universe, You Bitch

by chingonas



Series: thruce week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Universe, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Universe is evil, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, ThorBruce Week, shes such a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingonas/pseuds/chingonas
Summary: Here stands a man who has lost so much so many times that losing someone should be second nature, yet every time it hurts. And every time he firmly believes there is nothing more to lose. Then comes the cruel part; an exception. The universe would not be cruel if just when it convinced him he had finally lost it all, he finally had nothing more to lose, it gave him one more thing. One more someone to be taken away. One last exception.---Or in which Bruce somewhat comforts Thor right after The Snap (TRADEMARK, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED)





	Oh, Universe, You Bitch

_ You should have gone for the head.  _

 

The words repeat in Thor’s mind like a mantra, a broken record stuck on its snag, chanting and chanting until it was all he could think about, all he could hear. He doesn’t move from where he’s standing, he doesn’t pick up the ax, he doesn’t even look up from the spot where Thanos stood. He just stays there. Thinking. Repeating. 

 

The universe has always been cruel. Around him, the sounds of silent deaths and early goodbyes surround him, proving his point. As quick as they were here, friends and allies around him fall into thin air. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust.  _ You should have gone for the head.  _

 

Half of him wishes he could disappear too, that he could’ve been the one to die instead of all these people.  _ How funny _ , he thinks cruelly,  _ I said I had no more to lose. And yet, here I stand, having lost so much more than everything. All of it. It is truly gone.  _

 

_ There is nothing left. _

 

Here stands a man who has lost so much so many times that losing someone should be second nature, yet every time it hurts. And every time he firmly believes there is nothing more to lose. Then comes the cruel part; an exception. The universe would not be cruel if just when it convinced him he had finally lost it all, he finally had nothing more to lose, it gave him one more thing. One more someone to be taken away. One last exception. 

 

The clanking of armor and then the soft thud of feet hitting the leaf-littered Wakandan ground makes him turn. He opens his eyes and unclenches his fists, which make him realize he had his eyes closed and fists clenched in the first place. Standing in front of him now, glasses almost broken and hair curly and damp with sweat, is Bruce Banner. Thor holds his breath, waiting for the scientist to go too. Waiting for his own mistake to take yet another part of him. But nothing happens, and Bruce doesn’t go. Maybe it is going to make him wait for it, the universe is truly cruel. 

 

“I thought I lost you.” Bruce’s voice comes out as a squeak. In any other instance, it would have been adorable. “I thought he kil- I thought he took you too.” 

 

Thor looks at Bruce, half of him still waiting for it to happen. Any second now, the universe will prove it’s cruelty. Any second now, it will take Bruce away from him. Just as it took his people, his friends, his brother. 

 

But nothing happens. Bruce runs forward and wraps his arms around Thor’s body, holding him tightly, for dear life. Despite his fears, Thor holds back. Together they fall to the ground in each other’s arms, the weight of the world crushing their shoulders.

 

“I should have gone for the head.” It comes out as a weak cry, a desperate attempt at an apology for letting the world crumble in his hands. Bruce shakes his head as he tries to bury it into Thor’s shoulder, Thor had always been so much taller. 

 

“No,” Bruce insists, pulling Thor closer (as if it’s even possible at this point). “You did what you could. We all did.”

 

“Don’t leave me,” Thor begs, tears beginning to make their way down his face. “Please.” He sounds like a child and he regrets it as soon as he says it. Thor feels as if he’s putting too much pressure on Bruce right now, the world is ending and he’s asking Bruce to stay alive for him? And yet, he continues. 

 

“Promise me you won’t leave me. You can’t leave me, I need you to stay here, with me. Please.” 

 

Thor expects Bruce to pull away, to be terrified and shocked. Instead, the scientist nods. 

“I won’t leave. I won’t, I promise, I swear it. I’m staying right here.” Bruce promises pointedly. “I’m staying here with you.” 

 

Thor is crying, harder now, still whispering and begging for Bruce to stay. Bruce is swearing he will, making oaths he will fight his hardest to keep. At the end of the world, they are in each other’s arms. Promising to live for one another, knowing full well that will not happen, that cannot happen. All around them is a world literally turning to dust, a world of pain, terror, and growing confusion. A world they will have to fix, not because they can, but because no one else will. Around them is a world where there is no longer anything left, no longer any hope, any control. Around them is a world of chaos. And yet, between them, there is only the promise of peace. 

 

Thor closes his eyes tight as he holds Bruce, thanking the universe for its small and cursed blessing. This exception, this one last someone… As much as he knows the universe will take Bruce away, as much as he knows the universe will not kill him with swords, but with his own love, Thor chooses to see it the mercy in it all. He chooses to believe that, instead of another trick, the universe has given him something to hold on to. An exception to its cruelty. One last someone to love.

 

_ At least there is something left.  _

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY!! I'm so behind on ThorBruce Week!! I need to catch up... Please forgive me!


End file.
